


"Madeline" - [ Steve Rogers - New Year's eve one shot].

by A_Wolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: Based on prompt: “Steve suddenly remembers his last Christmas before he froze, and how he spent it with your grandmother. He tracks her down and turns up at her door on Christmas eve, and you answer. You let him in once your grandmother identifies him and you silently marvel at the fact that Steve has suddenly made your grandmother more lively. You also love all the stories they have”. ~By Anon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[[ Flashback Music ]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zfHjtqqbEM)

* * *

_1943._

Steve and Bucky were standing near the bar counter in their military uniforms, sipping on whiskey. The second man, after dancing with a beautiful woman for too long, was taking a short break and drinking a bit too much and a bit too fast, as if it were water. His forehead was slightly covered in sweat, with a few hairs sticking to it. Regardless, he looked like he was having the time of his life.

Steve, on the other hand, looked fresh and rested. He had stayed in place the whole time, just watching the other couples twirling around the ballroom.

 _“I preferred it when I didn’t have to share. I could be dancing with 2 instead of one”,_ Bucky said playfully glaring at Steve.

 _“Not every woman who talks to us has a romantic interest, Buck”,_ Steve answered shaking his head.

 _“Olivia does”,_ Bucky said with a quirked eyebrow while raising his glass towards the woman’s direction, and showing a smirk. _“Just go for it, man. It’s clear Madeline likes you”._

Steve smiled, following his friend’s line of sight to see both women coming out of the ladies’ room and giggling.

 _“We’ve spoken once”,_ he said.

 _“So? Life’s too short, Steve!”_ Bucky exclaimed raising his eyebrows and shrugging, _“Now, if you’ll excuse me…”_

The women approached them, and as soon as Bucky put his empty glass down on the counter, he grabbed Olivia’s hand, spun her around and led her back to the dance floor. Madeline stood next to Steve, and they both watched their friends.

 _“Do all soldiers dance like him?”_ she suddenly asked.

Steve glanced at her.

_“I hope not, ma’am”._

Madeline laughed and Steve joined with a chuckle.

_“Are you trying to say that you’re a better dancer?”_

Steve hadn’t measured his words. His lips parted but not sound came out. Just the thought of dancing made him nervous. Madeline took his glass, knocked the leftover whiskey in it back, and placed it on the counter before offering him her hand.

 _“Show me then”._ She said.

The Christmas music started to fade, and with it, the memory itself, the first of many they shared, as Steve snapped out of it.

He stared at the picture in his hand, taken at midnight that Christmas, 73 years ago. Him, Bucky, and the two women they had met at the annual ball. He focused on Madeline. It was because of her that he had looked through his things, to find that specific picture and look at her once more. He knew he had seen her earlier but he also knew that it wasn’t possible because she looked the same age.

* * *

Steve had been at the farmers’ market earlier, and thought his mind was playing tricks on him when a beautiful woman stood next to him and started picking pears; same height, same nose, eyes and hair. He might have stared for too long, enough to make her sense it and face him. And as soon as their eyes met, Steve’s heart raced.

_“Madeline?”_

The young woman showed a slight frown.

_“Excuse me?”_

Steve just kept on staring at her amazed, but it made her uncomfortable.

 _“I’m sorry… I think you’re mistaken”,_ she said sounding friendly, _“Have a good day”._

Steve watched her pay and walk away, and on her way out, she glanced back at him over her shoulder. The first thing he did once he went home was look for that one photograph.

* * *

Steve grabbed his jacket, with two thoughts in his head; getting on his motorcycle, and finding Madeline, hoping she was still alive.

* * *

She clumsily opened the door and walked into the house holding a couple of paper bags. The contents almost fell out when she heard her grandmother laughing in the living room.

 _“Grandma? What are you doing out of bed?”_ she asked following the sound of her voice.

She stopped at the entrance when she saw the same man from the farmers’ market, now sitting on a chair across her grandmother.

_“Ah, there she is! Come here, sweetheart. There’s someone I’d like you to meet”._

The man stood up and shyly took a couple steps towards her.

_“This is Steve. Steve Rogers. A very old friend of mine”._

_“Rogers? But… aren’t you…? And I saw you at the…”_ She wasn’t finishing any of her questions or sentences as his name finally rang a bell and she recognized him, so she looked into her grandma’s eyes, _“What is Captain America doing in our living room?”_

 _“Madeline and I met a very long time ago.”_ Steve said grabbing the bags to help her. _“You look just like her when she was your age”_.

She showed a demure smile.

* * *

For the rest of the evening, Madeline and Steve shared some of their favorite stories with her granddaughter. It was dark outside when he finally decided to go home, but Madeline insisted that he took the guest room for the night instead.

* * *

Steve was lying in bed with a book. It was a little after midnight when he heard footsteps on the kitchen. He decided to get up and check if Madeline was okay or if she needed any help, but to his surprise, he found her granddaughter opening a cabinet and moving things around.

 _“Trouble sleeping?”_ he asked.

She jumped and something fell out of her hand. Steve rushed to pick it up for her.

 _“Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you”,_ he apologized while handing her the bag of ground coffee she had dropped.

_“No. I’m sorry. Did I wake you?”_

Steve shook his head.

_“I enjoy having coffee late at night sometimes. Would you like a cup?”_

_“Here, I’ll do it”._

Steve started moving around the kitchen, and she watched after sitting at the table. She wasn’t used to having a man around the house, let alone a true helpful gentleman.

 _“Thank you”,_ she said, _“for today. I hadn’t seen her like that in a while”._

Steve pressed the “brew” button on the coffeemaker and turned to face her.

 _“What do you mean?”,_ he asked.

_“She… she doesn’t get out of bed much. At first, my mom and I thought she was still mourning my grandfather, but it’s been 2 years and things haven’t changed. I moved here last year to keep her company but she fluctuates. If she’s in a good mood she’ll agree to come to the farmers’ market with me, every once in a blue moon. It gets worse during the holidays”._

Steve listened to her every word and showed a slight frown looking worried.

 _“But you showed up, and suddenly she’s in the living room, laughing and… rejuvenated somehow”,_ she added, _“Thank you”._

Steve smiled and took a deep breath before pulling a chair to sit across from her.

_“She’s not sick, is she?”_

_“I don’t know. If she was, she wouldn’t tell me or my mother anyway”._

_“Madeline is one of those people you just can’t forget. She was always a free spirit and a wise woman, and despite me being two years older, she taught me so much. I’d do anything for her. So if you need help, you can definitely count on me”._

She gave a nod with a warm smile. Steve stood up again to pour the coffee into two mugs, and sat back down, handing her one.

_“So tell me, Steve. What’s being a superhero like?”_

* * *

The next morning, after getting out of the shower, she walked into Madeline’s bedroom.

 _“Rise and shine! It’s past 10 an-”_ she trailed off when she noticed her grandmother wasn’t in bed. But she could hear her talking outside.

She looked out the window to see her and Steve already having breakfast in the garden.

 _“Unbelievable…”_ she muttered under her breath.

* * *

 _“Good morning”,_ she said making it sound like a question once she joined her grandmother in the garden.

Steve had just walked into the shed right next to the house.

_“Oh! Good, you’re finally here. I have to talk to you”._

_“Ok?”_ she said sitting next to her and grabbing some toast.

_“So, I was thinking… that maybe… Steve should stay for Christmas. I mean it’s the 23 rdalready. He shouldn’t spend it alone”._

She frowned at Madeline.

_“Here?”_

_“Yes. Just the 3 of us. It’d be nice”._

_“But, grandma, I thought we were going to my mother’s this year. Are you bringing him as your date?”_

_“I am not going anywhere this year. I cannot stand your little cousins running around and screaming bloody murder when they want to open the presents before midnight. And once they do, they complain because they got clothes instead of toys. And bring Steve? Are you crazy? Your sister’s been single long enough to embarrass herself as soon as he walks in. I am staying in my house this time, thank you very much”._

She scoffed and raised her eyebrows at her.

 _“Ah, look at him…”_ Madeline said with a sigh.

Steve walked out of the shed carrying a few logs and an axe, and started chopping wood in no time.

_“He made breakfast, you know? He won’t let me lift a finger even though he’s our guest. And now he’ll start a fire in the fireplace”._

_“Are you sure you don’t want to be alone with him on Christmas, grandma? I could leave if you want, just saying.”_

Madeline glared at her granddaughter.

_“Speaking about being single for too long…”_

_“Uh-oh. No. Don’t even go there. I am fine. But now I am taking the rest of this toast inside and running away from you because you have to ask your boyfriend over for the holidays and it’s about to get weird”._ She said with her mouth full and rushing inside the house.

 _“You can’t avoid this conversation forever, kiddo!”_ Madeline yelled over her shoulder.

_“Watch me!”_

* * *

Steve agreed to spend the holidays with them, and he kept on taking care of them without being asked to. Somehow, Madeline made him feel like he was back to simpler times. And having the few days off, away from his fellow Avengers, made him reconnect with his past and normal life.

Even though he insisted on making Christmas dinner, the granddaughter convinced him not to, saying she’d take care of it since it was the least she could do. Instead, she just asked him for help. Rogers accompanied her to the farmers’ market and helped pick out all the ingredients she’d need.

It was just the three of them at the dining table, but their Christmas was filled with memories and laughter. Her grandmother was happier than ever, and she could not ask for a better gift.

But Steve had something else in mind.

* * *

Madeline’s granddaughter was taking out the trash and on her way back to the house when Steve caught up with her.

 _“Are you having a good time?”_ she asked.

_“It’s the best Christmas since… I don’t even remember”._

She chuckled while she reached for the door, but Steve’s words stopped her.

_“Can I talk to you for a second?”_

_“I’m all ears”,_ she said turning to face him.

He was fidgeting.

_“We didn’t really plan this, so I didn’t have time to get you or Madeline a gift but…”_

Just when she was about to tell him not to worry about it, he handed her a sheet he had been holding behind his back without her noticing.

She stared at it and her lips parted as she drew breath.

_“Wow… this is…”_

She kept admiring the drawing. It was her, reading by the fire with a cup of coffee; a simple yet beautiful sketch.

_“Did you do this?”_

_“I might’ve been sitting on the stairs and looking at you for a long time last night. God, that sounds horrible… I hope you don’t mind”._

_“Steve, this is beautiful”._

He smiled feeling relieved, while putting his hands in his pockets.

_“I have something else for Madeline, an old picture of us she’s never seen”._

_“Thank you so much. Really. You’ve done more than enough in the last few days”._

She took a step towards him, and kissed him on the cheek before turning around to enter the house, but it seemed like Steve had something else to say.

* * *

She was helping Madeline get ready for bed, brushing her hair while she sat in front of her vanity. She glanced at her granddaughter in the mirror.

_“What do you think about Steve? He’s leaving tomorrow and you haven’t said a word”._

_“Oh do you want my blessing? You want to know if I think he’s grandpa material or not?”_

_“Stop joking. I’m serious”._

_“He’s okay, I guess.”_

_“Okay? What do you mean he’s “okay”? He’s tall, handsome, strong, kind-hearted, and a true gentleman. Not to mention a superhero as well. You’re not impressed? Tough crowd”._

_“Grandma, all I can think of is why you didn’t marry him instead of grandpa. I mean, no offense, I love pops but, you and Steve seem to have this epic love story that somehow hasn’t ended”._

_“What? Oh god no. I love Steve, but it’s not like that. Nothing ever happened between him and I. He’s my best friend. If there’s a man I wanted to marry back then, it was James Buchanan Barnes. I was head over heels in love with him. But he was a ladies’ man, and too busy with Olivia… that fat trollop”._

_“Grandma!”_ she exclaimed with wide eyes as she abruptly stopped brushing her hair.

_“What!? It’s true. Well, she didn’t have the elephant’s ass back then until she married Johnny Cranston and had 4 kids.”_

_“And what about James?”_

_“I never stood a chance, kiddo. It just wasn’t meant to be. Right after they broke up, he and Steve went to war. Which is why I’m telling you, do not waste time and ask Steve out on a date”._

_“Excuse me?”_

_“Oh for crying out loud. As if you young ones didn’t use your feminist bullshit to do those things nowadays. Women ask the men out, they also pay for everything. Well, I know Steve won’t let you do that, but you gotta take the first step. He’s always been too shy”._

_“Shh! He’s going to hear you, and you’ve got quite a mouth today”._

_“Open the nightstand drawer”,_ Madeline ordered. _“Take the envelope.”_

She did as she was told. Madeline turned to face her, still sitting down.

 _“Sweetheart, they don’t make men like Steve anymore. Life isn’t just about taking care of me nor having your nose in a book 24/7. You’ve done enough. Reward yourself. Live a little”,_ Madeline said and reached out to grab her granddaughter’s hand, _“You’re wasting your time. One day, I’m going to die and-“_

_“Don’t say that”._

_“Listen to me”,_ she pleaded staring straight into her eyes, _“I am 96 years old. And nothing would make me happier than to leave, knowing that a man like Steve will keep you safe, instead of bearing the blame for trapping you here taking care of me. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. It’s the same way I looked at James, and the same way Steve only looked at one woman before. One he never got a chance to be with”._

Madeline’s eyes filled with tears but she repressed them as her granddaughter held her hand tighter, listening intently.

_“I loved your grandfather, but Steve and I carry a big ‘What if’ on our shoulders. His situation with Peggy was much different to mine, and if he ever wants to share it with you, he will. But don’t live with that uncertainty, honey. I never had the guts to tell James how I felt, and I’ll never know what could’ve happened.”_

Madeline motioned her to open the envelope.

 _“Ask Steve to the new year’s eve masquerade ball”,_ she said.

She stared at her grandmother with a confused look on her face, pondering on their conversation. Perhaps she hadn’t paid attention to Steve out of respect because she thought it was her grandma’s long lost love. But now that she knew the truth, her thoughts were racing. She couldn’t deny how handsome and polite he was, but was he interested in her?

Suddenly the detailed drawing came to mind, but Madeline’s words distracted her.

 _“And I have just the perfect dress to sweep a 1920’s man off his feet_ ”, she said with a smile.

* * *

No dangerous mission and no strong opponent had ever made Steve as nervous as he was that evening.

Early on the 26th, he had said his goodbyes and was ready to leave Madeline’s, when her granddaughter caught up with him as was getting on his motorcycle, and invited him to the masquerade ball.

 _“Don’t forget to bring a mask. Your helmet doesn’t count”._ She had said with a playful smirk, as she walked away once he had said _“yes”._

5 days later, there he stood, in front of his mirror and struggling with his tie out of sheer nervousness. He walked towards his bed and opened a white box which contained a black leather mask he had bought, and would combine just perfectly with his black suit. He grabbed it and held it in front of his face while looking in the mirror.

* * *

Tony Stark had been kind enough to let Steve borrow one of his luxury cars for the evening. After using the valet parking, the soldier entered the hotel, took the elevator to the 27th floor just like it said on the invitation, and right before the doors opened, he put on his mask, ready to make his entrance into the ballroom.

The place was crowded.

Men and women walked around with their masks and in their fancy clothes, others drank, and some couples twirled around to the beat of a vintage sound. For a second or two, Steve felt like he had traveled back in time somehow; finding some familiarity in the context.

His blue eyes wandered around, determined to find her. And it didn’t take him longer than 20 seconds.

There she was, among the crowd but standing out in the best way without even trying. In a burgundy velvet dress, and looking like art. Steve had to inhale through his mouth before marching towards her, grabbing a champagne flute from a passing waiter in the process.

 _“Good evening”,_ he said.

She smiled recognizing his voice in no time, and turned to face him.

_“Good evening, Captain. I thought it’d take you longer to find me”._

_“That’s quite a dress, ma’am. I think every man and every woman in this ballroom is staring at you”,_ he said handing her the champagne glass, _“I can’t blame them. You look beautiful”._

She felt herself blushing and tried to hide a smile, but then silently thanked her mask for slightly concealing the flushed skin of her cheekbones. She took a sip of champagne.

_“You look very handsome, Steve”._

_“Shall we?”_ he asked motioning at the dance floor.

* * *

Hours went by, and the more they danced, the more intimate the moment got.

The people surrounding them seemed to disappear as they stared into each other’s eyes. All she could feel was Steve’s hand on her lower back, being too conscious of it, and he of her hand in his. And nothing else mattered.

Soon enough, the countdown started, and it was time to welcome the New Year. Everybody yelled numbers in unison until a new beginning presented itself before them.

 _“Happy New Year!”_ everyone exclaimed while clinking their glasses, throwing their masks in the air, or kissing their partners.

She chuckled at the sight of it all, and looked at Steve, but he gently placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer to his chest, only to capture her lips with his in a slow but deep kiss. He reached behind her head to untie her mask, and pulled away to remove it, remove his, and kiss her again as both masks landed on the floor.

 _“Happy new year”,_ he said looking straight into her eyes.

 _“Happy new year”,_ she echoed.

From across the room, someone else watched.

* * *

Steve was leaning on the ballroom entrance after his date had excused herself to take a new year phone call from her mother.

 _“Oh how things have changed, Captain”_ , Madeline said standing right next to him, with a champagne flute in her hand as she stared at the couples dancing, _“Thank your lucky stars Bucky isn’t here right now, or he would’ve taken my granddaughter to the dance floor long before you”._

Steve crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head with a smile.

_“You’re just saying that because you were always crazy about him. Still. How many years has it been?”_

Madeline sighed.

_“I find it very rude that you never helped me with the whole Olivia situation. We could’ve gotten rid of her sooner, and I would’ve had a chance”._

_“In my defense, I helped you pick that dress that had Bucky with his mouth hanging the whole evening”._

_“And that was all it did for me. You both were leaving for war the next day. Nothing happened. Sadly”._

_“And 73 years later, you’re making me pay for it?”_ Steve asked with a chuckle. _“I can’t believe you kept it all this time”._

 _“That dress still works wonders. You found her in a heartbeat, didn’t you? I just gave you a little push.”_ Madeleine said taking a sip of champagne _, “Have you found him yet?”_

_“He’s in Bucharest. That’s all we know”._

_“Tell him to call me. It’s never too late. Or so they say.”_

Steve glanced at Madeline and laughed.

 _“He doesn’t remember much…”_ he said turning serious.

_“Well, he’s pushing one hundred, isn’t he? But 50 bucks says he remembers the dress.”_

_“He didn’t shut up about it after we left that night. Perhaps you’re right”,_ Steve said jokingly.

Madeline grinned but then gave Steve a neutral look, letting him know she was ready to resume the private conversation they had had over breakfast one morning.

_“Whatever it is, Steve, you’ll fix it, I’m sure. He’ll remember. You were always inseparable. I am offended though, you should’ve kept me young too”._

_“It wasn’t a choice for neither of us, Madeline. I’d rather have aged”._

_“Hope my granddaughter changes that thought. Don’t tell her I’m here by the way. I don’t want her worrying tonight”,_ she said walking away but turning around to face her friend again _, “Take care of her, Steve”._

_“You have my word, Madeline. Always”._

Steve watched her leave until she got lost among the crowd.

 _“Hi. Sorry about that”,_ his date said joining him again, _“Should we leave?”_

 _“Yes”,_ Steve said offering her his arm.

As they walked out, Steve couldn’t help but glance at her with a smile, pondering on life and its mysterious ways. Decades had gone by and fate had plans for him; to see his old friend again, who would introduce him to the love of his life.


End file.
